


Stands For

by JaneDavitt



Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: Ficlet, M/M, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-15
Updated: 2012-02-15
Packaged: 2017-10-31 04:58:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/340179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaneDavitt/pseuds/JaneDavitt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>V is for...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stands For

V is for the Victory dance Mike does around Harvey's office, drunk with triumph at landing a client, that makes Harvey plan ways to use all that energy more productively. Later. In bed. With Mike naked and yes, he can still wiggle his ass just like that if he likes....

A is for that ass.

L is for Late, Harvey, not Mike, but he was jerking off thinking about Mike, so really, it's all Mike's fault and the stack of filing he gives him as a reprimand is well-earned.

E is for Envy. Mike's so fucking good at what he does and he's only just begun his rise...not that Harvey's ever minded competition, but with Mike, well, his hands are tied. Not literally. Those would be Mike's hands -- to the showerhead, the headboard, a hook on the wall...

N is for Never, ever, not ever again is he going to suck Mike off in the men's room when anyone could walk in.

Well. Never's a long time...

T is for Tuesday. Today's Monday. It's Mike's day off. Monday seems to be lasting a long time.

I is for Intent and his are pure, he swears it even as he makes Mike beg and mewl, so fucking pretty, flushed-face, wide-eyed, _his_.

N is for Nights spent sleeping next to Mike, Harvey always aware that he's sharing the bed with someone dangerous. To his career, his reputation, his heart...Mike doesn't know just how dangerous he is. Harvey hopes he never does.

E is for Expectations. Harvey's are high. Too high to meet sometimes, but it's fun to watch Mike jump.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[Podfic] The Not-Valentine's Itty-Bitty Podfic Anthology 2](https://archiveofourown.org/works/679236) by [fire_juggler](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fire_juggler/pseuds/fire_juggler)




End file.
